


The Boy Who Dug Too Deep

by astrariumcatcher



Series: Wardens Don't Always Talk About Darkspawn [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Darkspawn, Deep Roads (Dragon Age), Fantasy, Ficlet Collection, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, Mild Language, Non-Linear Narrative, Organized Crime, Poison, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrariumcatcher/pseuds/astrariumcatcher
Summary: "Memories piece together who we are."Eram was once know throughout the halls of Kal-Sharok, a man who could never stay in one place for one reason or another. With a background that even his companions don't believe, he's a man shrouded in mystery. To become a Warden was both a blessing and a curse.These are a collection of his memories.[No Set Update Schedule; In Progress]
Series: Wardens Don't Always Talk About Darkspawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016619
Kudos: 2





	1. Through Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This work (as well as the companion pieces) are snapshots of memories that have passed, are happening, or will happen. We're "on the outside looking in". This is mostly for fun and practice, and also a way to develop this characters in a different way. But if you are enjoying it, or would ever want to read a longer piece about them, let me know :)

“Sodding Stone, I thought I fixed this!”

Eram sighs, fingers working at the trap he was preparing. A solid three weeks in the Deep Roads, he’d thought it would be easy enough, especially when there were rumors of clear passages. The first day had gone as planned: A trek through a secret tunnel, and to one of the old thaigs near Kal-Sharok. Spiders and deepstalkers were easy enough enemies. But the second day, that’s when trouble reared its ugly head. 

Amuk had gotten lost, trapped, fell into a pit, no one really knew. For two weeks they dug, searching, the bastard had the key after all. And what were they going to do? Run off when the biggest treasure of their lives was just on the other end. 

And so they dug.

And dug.

And dug.

Just a little more, they’d find him and then go. That was the plan. It was a good plan. An easy enough plan.


	2. Mix and Brew and Fill

A clatter of metal pangs against the stone floor, followed by a string of muffled curses. The last curse rang the loudest, bouncing off the walls when the door opened.

“I told you to attach it to the string.” He can only sigh, watching the older man fumble around, throwing a rag to the ground to wipe up the mess. “Be careful, it’ll burn through to your foot.”

“Listen here, you sodding cavern roach, I know what I’m doing.”

“Sure, old man, just like you know how to keep poison inside the pots instead of on the floor.”

He paces the room, checking inside the other containers. Potent, sizzling, and dangerous. He’d get one of the boys to pack these up, surely one of them was desperate enough for some extra coin. And this time, he’d be sure to make sure the Carta didn't weasel their way in. They were Orzammar's concern. Not his.


End file.
